Hidden
by ForsytheFrontier
Summary: Encouraged by England, America decides to hide himself in China's closet. Why? To find out the answer to the all time question. Is china a man or a woman? Amechu, with some citrus. A chance for a second chapter with more pairings.


**I wanted to write myself some fan service of America spying on someone from their closet; that either being Japan or China, but couldn't decide. I finally chose China because I could actually put a plot into the story without it being pure limey goodness. (Not lemony, but maybe if I make a second chapter there might be.)**

He shifts around in the small space around him, trying to conceal himself with the long robes that were hung by the hangers. He peaked through the cracked sliding door. It was completely dark where he was hidden and so the only source of light was coming through the crack; although that light was dimming quickly now so it must be close to evening now.

He's been in the closet for a few hours now, at least he thinks so. He wasn't checking the time all that much. He didn't want to check his cellphone for the time so he could save his battery. He had already wasted enough texting Author to keep him up on the plan, which was to hide in China's closet.

That's right, Alfred F Jones, the self-acclaimed American hero, was hiding inside China's house. To be more specific, he was in the master bedroom closest. He had a good reason to be there; A good very good one indeed. It was an objective that he challenged against himself yesterday in front some of the other nations. What is the objective?

To clear up the rumors and find out whether or not if China is a man or a woman!

Flashback

_Everyone was leaving the meeting room; another day with nothing done was finally over. The only ones left behind were America, England, France, Germany, and lastly China._

_Germany and China were minding their own business while France and England were fighting. America was enjoying himself as he watched the scene. _

"_Germany! Germany!" Italy came running into the room, carefully holding a box in his arms._

"_I thought you left for home already. What are you doing back here?" Germany questions him, trying not to get frustrated over the Italian._

"_Well I was on my way when I heard some noises. I went and checked what it was and look what I found!" He held up the box to him. "Kitty cats!"_

"_Italy, you-" Germany began, but was interrupted by the sound of a chair falling backwards to the ground. This also caught the attention of the other three nations in the room._

"_Kittens?!" China ran over and stood between Italy and Germany. "Let me see aru!"_

"_Of course," He gave China a closer look, and inside he saw five various different kinds of sleeping kittens. _

_China's eyes lit up and grabbed the fluffiest kitten, waking it up and made it meow. "They are so adorable aru!" He cuddles his cheek to the kitten to feel the soft fur. _

"_Aren't they? The box was just lying there with a sign saying free. I brought them for Germany to help me pick which one I should keep."_

_Germany glared at him. "You can have none! You have been living at my house and I do not want these cats there! My dogs will tear them to pieces!"_

"_B-but Germany…" Tears were starting to well up in Italy's eyes. _

_While Germany tried to deal with a now crying Italian, China touches his nose with the kitten as it meows. "If that is the case, I will take one for myself." He takes a step in the direction of the door, but stops and stays still for a minute. He then goes over between the two nations and sticks his free hand into the box. "What the heck aru. I will take another." He wiggles his fingers around as he thinks about it. Finally, he grabs a small black kitten with longer strands of hair sticking out of the back it its neck. _

"_TAKE THEM ALL!" Germany yells._

_Italy makes a loud wailing sound, "NO! My Kitties!" He then runs out of the meeting room heading who knows where._

_Germany stands there, massaging his temples to cool himself down. Meanwhile plays with the kittens. "Good luck with your boyfriend Germany. I hope things work out aru." He gives the other nation a smile. His happy domineer drastically changes and give him a glare. "I find out something happen to the adorable kittens, I will come after you aru."_

_England, France and America were still watching. They kept quiet as they did, even as China left the room saying something about taking pictures of the kittens with his pandas. It wasn't until France began to chuckle that they finally began to talk._

"_What is so funny," England asks him, still pissed off at whatever they were fighting about before._

_France stops and gives England a devilish look, "I was just thinking about how cute China can be when he acts like that. If I didn't know better, I would mistake him as a woman."_

_America gasps, "So I'm not the only one that thinks he is?!"_

"_Did you not just hear me? I said if I didn't know better, as in-"_

"_Dude! If he really is a chick then why the hell doesn't he just say so already?"_

_France sighs, "America, I've tried to intrude on him in the shower, he is-"_

"_A woman!" England interrupts; an evil glint shines in his eyes. "China is old! He forgets that he has to keep telling people his gender! He just assumes everybody knows by now!"_

_Germany snaps at them. "What are you, an idiot?! China is a man!"_

"_Don't listen to him America, he wouldn't know." England says. He gets close to America and whispers loudly to him, "He actually mistook Italy as a girl once. If anything he's mistaking China as one as well."_

"_WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!"_

_Now, England was arguing with Germany while France tried to hold back the large man. They were like that until America slammed his hands on the large table. They all stopped to see what the matter with him was._

"_If no one around here can agree on the gender then that means it has to be settled!"_

"_There is nothing to settle!" Germany yells._

_He was ignored as America continued to talk, "Which means it's up to me to solve it! I'll go and spy on China until he finally reveals himself! That's the only sensible way!"_

_England grins as he bites his bottom lip to hold back his laughter. This was just too good. "What a good idea America! That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day. Now go to prove that you and I are right!"_

"_No worries! I won't let you down!" He gives him a thumb up. With that, he rushes out the door to prepare for his mission._

"_You just sent him to his death," Germany mumbles as France nods in disbelief agreement England lets out a wild roar of laughter._

End of flashback

It made him ecstatic to know that England was right behind him in his plan. He had stayed outside China's house all of last night and morning waiting to find a chance to get inside. He tired getting inside as soon as he had gotten there, but the doors were locked. He didn't want to try breaking in, in case he woke China up. And he couldn't forget about the pandas that China keeps inside sometimes. They would probably either make a sound or attack him. He doesn't know about pandas that much, so he wasn't sure how'd they react to a stranger in the middle of the night

…Now that he thought about it, as he sits there in the closet, he hasn't seen a single panda. Maybe China kept them outside?...

Dammit!

Whatever, the point is that he's in the house now. China went off somewhere sometime in the afternoon with the kittens so he was able to get inside. He accidently broke the back door with his brute strength and excitement, but he was sure China wouldn't think much of it except the house was just old or that one of the pandas, that weren't even around, did it.

He had waited outside almost a full day for China to leave and when he did America went straight for his bedroom…After raiding his fridge of course. Staking out all night right after the meeting, he never had the chance to grab anything to eat.

As he continued to wait he felt his phone vibrate. Figuring it was England wanting an update, he takes it out. When he did he sees it's his brother who is actually calling him. He presses the answer button, figuring if China was gone for this long, he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"Yo, what's up Mattie," he asks with his normal cheerful voice.

"_Where are you?"_ Canada asks with a worried tone.

"That's…Top secret. Why?"

"_You promised me you'd come watch the hockey game with me today."_

"Oh right! Sorry dude, I got distracted. I won't be able to make it so let's plan it another time."

"_But that's what you said last time."_

"I know, I know, but this time it's different."

"_How so?"_

America told him the whole story from the end of the meeting to the current moment. To say the least, Canada was speechless. America waited for him to compose the information together in his head for a second.

The younger brother cleared his throat, _"I know there's nothing I can say to stop you, so I won't bother. But why don't you just set up a hidden camera? You already intercept everyone's phone calls..."_ He says the last part with a mutter before speaking louder again. _"If you did that, then you wouldn't have to hide in there."_

Now it was America's turn to be quiet. Why hadn't he thought of that? "That's a good idea. Why didn't you suggest that earlier?"

"…_Just get out of there before China finds you."_

"Yeah, yeah," He begins to stand, but stops. His ears picked up of a sound coming somewhere from inside the house. It sounded like a door opening and closing, followed by footsteps. The footsteps went around the house while America knelt back down to the ground. "Shit," He whispers harshly into the phone. "I think he's home." There was a loud, 'aiya!' coming from the kitchen, and then several loud swears in Chinese. "Oh yeah, he's defiantly home."

"_Get out of there!"_

"No can do; he could spot me. I'm going to have to let you go now. Have fun watching the hockey game." Before his brother could respond he ended the call. He put the phone back into pocket. He then waited with intense silence as he waited for the man to come into the bedroom.

It was awhile before he finally made it to his bedroom. America heard the bedroom door open and close and it wasn't long until China was in his line of sight through the cracked sliding closet door. The older man was mumbling something under his breath, but America couldn't understand it, as he approached his dresser on the other side of the room. His back was turned to the closet, making the blonde hope that he wouldn't get dressed there where he can't see his front. Luckily, China grabs whatever he needed, (looked like a book from America's point of view) and made it over to his bed on the left side of the room.

With a sigh, China sat down and leaned against the pile of pillows he had set up. America watches, waiting for the man to take off his clothes. Sadly, it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. The blonde gave out a silent huff of air as he slouched in defeat while China opened up his book to begin his reading.

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he should've just done this a different way? Asking seems like it would've been a better option, even if he got beat up or scolded. Would've been better wasting his time in this stupid clos- HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS CHINA DOING?!

America places his hands on the ground and leans forward, getting his eye close to the cracked sliding closet door as close as possible. He stares in disbelief as China has hand on his crotch. What was more unbelievable was that he was massaging it slowly. As he did it his already glossy eyes were focused on a page of the book.

He had no idea what to do. He wanted to see his friend naked- not to watch him masturbate! Maybe once he sees some sort of bulge or China without his pants off he can look away and cover his ears until it's all over? That sounded good to the blonde, so he continued to watch.

China continues to massage himself, only occasionally taking his hand away to turn the page of his book. America held his breath as he started to notice a forming tent in China's pants. That was his clue that China was in fact a man. That's all he needed… Now if he could just make himself look away. He couldn't though. Watching the older nation's movements, the red blush on his face, and his fast breathing made him hooked on the scene. He felt his heartbeat increase with excitement as the man began to pull down his pants to his knees.

With a sigh of relief, China wraps his hand around his member. It was then that America felt his own restraint in his pants. He looks down as he mouths the word 'fuck' to himself when he sees the forming bulge. This was not good. Not good at all! He was getting turned on by watching. What was he supposed to do now? There was no way he could keep watching or else it could get worse.

So he covers his ears and closes his eyes to ignore the other man. He even tries singing the Star Spangle Banner in his head. But it was no use, China was loud with his moans and America just couldn't help but to take a peak. His hands fall from his ears and his right one goes to the bulge; lightly rubbing it as he watches.

Their touching went on for a few minutes before China closed his book and set it aside. His hand quickened, occasionally thumbing the head of his member. He let out a loud moan as he finally came in his hand. He looks down at his hand, his face red and his breath panting, eventually smiling in satisfaction.

America meanwhile was still rubbing himself. His other hand was brought to his mouth to make sure he didn't make any noises. After seeing China's face when he came made him more turned on than ever. He was so close, but it was difficult to only touch through his pants. He didn't want to unbuckle and unzip himself incase China heard him, so this was all he could do. It didn't bother him if he ruined his pants or how long it took to relief himself.

As he went on doing this, both China and him jumped when a song started playing. It sounded like Japan's singing the words Sumimasen. China gasps, sitting upright and grabbing a tissue from his night stand. He wipes off the mess he made on his hand before reaching for his phone.

"Japan! It is so nice of you to call!" He says cheerfully, a little too much for America's taste.'

Why the hell doesn't he sound that happy when I call him?' He asks himself before letting it go as he out a puff of air quietly in annoyance. He tries to just listen to the sound of China's voice rather than his words.

"I was hoping to talk to you, I just got kittens and- what?...Huh?... What on earth are you saying, aru?... England told you...He is?!... I see... Thank you very much Japan, I will take care of the rest." He ends the call as he sets down his phone. He stands up abruptly and shouts on the top of his lungs, **"AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The said man stopped everything he was doing. 'Oh shit!'

"Where are you, aru?!" China leaves the room, and America could hear him opening and closing doors down the hall. He even heard a few crash of what might've been vases on now upside down tables.

Forgetting about his hard on, America was panicking. It was only a matter of time before the Chinaman found him. He had to leave while he tore up his own house in the search. He looks around through the cracked closet door, looking over at a window. If he was careful, he could make it. Carefully sliding the closet door open, he begins to crawl out of his hiding spot.

Suddenly, all the commotion stopped and footsteps were coming towards the room. America quickly went back inside the closet, closing it completely.

"I can hear you in here!" From where America sat, it sounded like China was going through every corner of his bedroom, even going into the master bathroom connected to the room. Then, silence…

After a minute, a step was taken, then slowly another. America could hear him taking careful steps towards the closet. Before the poor helpless man had the chance to make up a new plan, the closet door swung open. He looks up to see a red faced angry nation.

"…How long have you been in here?" China asks through clenched teeth.

"W-well um," America coughs as he tries to cover his bulge with his hands and jacket, looking away to get his mind clear. "I-if you're asking when I got to your place, then it was around last night. But if you're asking when I came into your house, it was right after you left with those cats. Or if you're asking about the closet, it was after I ate some of your food."

"You've been here since last night?" China's right eye began to twitch. "You were in the closet…Watching me this ENTIRE TIME?!"

He flinches as China's voice rises. "I'm sorry! I have a good reason!"

"You sat in here while I pleasured myself!"

"I know! And really sorry about that too! I don't know if it helps you feel better about it, you were totally hot."

"EXCUSE ME ARU?!"

"Y-yeah, you were hot. And even after I found out you are a dude, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

China stayed quiet. He glances down at America's hands on his lap and then again to his face. "Are you…"

America's whole face went red. "What? No way! I mean, if I was because I was enjoying the show. But I'm not! That would be creepy!"

China stares at him some more. Then, he moves backwards away. He waves his hand over. "Come here." America shamefully crawled out. He crawled and sat down in front of China, trying to hide his lap with his hands again. China squats down in front of him. "Let me see."

"No," America practically whines.

"I just want to see if you are telling the truth aru."

He thought about it for a moment. "…If I'm lying, are you going to tell the others?"

"Only if you tell them what you saw."

After a moment of hesitation, he nods his head and removes his hands. His face grew into a scarlet red color as he finally let his shame show.

China looks down at it before putting his hand on the bulge. America bites his lower lip to hold back a moan from the touch.

"Sensitive, aru?" China asks as he watches the blonde's expressions as he moves his hand around.

"J-just a bit…"

"I can… Help you with it, if you'd like."

America snaps his face up. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"I-I uh, um…. Wow, never thought it'd come to this." He rubs the back of his head. China could see him trying to process the situation.

China rolls his eyes and takes back his hand. "I'm not going to try anything without your permission, aru. Unlike you, I need to know if I'm allowed to cross one's boundaries."

"I'm ok with it! ...It's just I never imagined you'd actually want to do something like that with me."

"I'm very old; there are a lot of things I have done that you would never guess I do."

"Like masturbate?"

"…Yes, like that. Now, if you want me to relieve you, come into my bed." He goes to stand, but America stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait. Why are you even offering?"

China lets out a puff of air. "You seem like you're stalling for a horny and ready man."

"Dude, just tell me. Please?"

There was a moment of silence as the two stared into each other's eyes. America was looking for some sort of answer as China gave him an almost emotionless expression. The Chinese man then smiled and placed his hands on the blonde's cheeks. He leans his face close until their lips gently touch. China moved his lips as he kissed America, his eyes half closed. America was shocked, but eventually returned the kiss and placed one of his hands on China's knee.

China backs away and gives America a kind smile. "Are you ready now?"

In a daze, a deep red blushed America only replies with a, "uh huh."

"Or would you mind waiting until I am excited again so we can have more fun?"

"Uh huh."

"...I am getting nowhere with you, aru."

"Uh huh."

"Come on," he grabs the blonde by the hand and brings him up onto his feet. He takes him over to the bed, setting aside his book on the nightstand, and lays him down. He then crawls and lays himself next to America, snuggling his chest with a sigh. "When you're done being shocked, we can try to begin. For now, I will enjoy myself like this."

"Uh huh."

China smiles. It might take a while for the confused America to come out of his daze. Until then, he'll enjoy himself with the rare moment of silence with him.

**There you go. I know I didn't really give a lemon, but I'm still modest about that and I'm working myself up to writing that sort of thing. So maybe another time I will make an actual lemon. I was thinking of making a chapter two, a point of view of Germany and Italy, Japan and England and then perhaps Canada. To tie up some loose ends and with an amechu lemon… Or at least the end of their love making. Haven't decided on that part yet…**

**So anyway, please review. I'd really like to know how you thought this went. **


End file.
